In Transit
by ribbonandbuttons
Summary: Together George and Angelina come to terms with the loss of Fred. Chapter six up. Review please.
1. Be The One

Chapter One

**George**

**Be The One**

It's hard when a friend goes away, and it's harder when he goes unexpectedly. Ripped from your life leaving a large gap, a gap that you're nearly sure will never be filled, ever again. It's even harder when that person is your brother and with you for nearly every second of the day. It's inevitable that when that happens your life sort of falls apart. The dishes had piled up. The curtains remained closed. He had no clean clothes to wear so he didn't bother getting changed, or out of bed for that matter. He hardly ate anymore and there was no food in the cupboards, fruit was mouldy and the bread hard. He drank tap water because there was no juice in the fridge, no tea bags in the caddy and the milk had gone sour. Owls came now and again and he had to let them in because the constant tapping on window panes annoyed him, but he never read the parchment. It sat yellowing on his bedroom window sil.

People came every so often, at the beginning they flooed right in and saw him slowly devolving into a silent brooder who hadn't showered in quite some time, so he magically put a block on his floo to stop people coming in, but somehow a few were able to stick their heads through. He had a feeling that Harry or his father had pulled some strings at the Ministry, so he owled the Ministry directly and got his flat taken off the Floo network all together, now the fireplace looked empty without the usual small fire that was magically kept alight. This forced the more determined family members to come to the flat directly which involved flooing to the Leaky Couldron and walking through the crowds of Diagon Alley, each person they met congratulating them, whispering condolences or giving them pitying looks. He knew that this must have been a long and enduring task. In another mind set he would've appreciated it. He would sit in the now cold living room that was dark at all times of the day and listen to the hushed conversations on his porch. They would knock and talk. Leave food or clean clothes for him. Sometimes it was a reporter wanting to know if he could have that interview now because the Prophet's doing a piece on resistance during the war. There was someone who came each day, they never said anything, left anything or made any attempt to show that they were there. He never answered or spoke to them back.

One day, a good day. He didn't wake up and think that he was still here. He didn't roll over in the bed and think that he would be in the room too. He didn't get up for work and go to the shop only to find it just as dirty and destroyed as it had been when they had fled. He didn't open the door to the bedroom right next to his to wake him up and see the empty bed and the messy room full of his things. He didn't break down and cry as he tried to find a pair of matching socks or a box of cereal to eat as his stomach rumbled loudly. Today he got up and knew exactly where his brother was. He knew that no one was next door or downstairs. He felt oddly relieves not to feel the sick feeling in his stomach or the burning in his throat as he tried and failed to keep it together. He pulled on his last remaining clean t-shirt and a pair of not so clean jeans before he went into the living room. He sat on the sofa, staring at the door until someone came. Then he heard them. The small footsteps as they arrived at the door to the flat. The sound of fabric against the door as they slid onto the floor. The soft thump of a head as it settled against the wall beside the door.

He got up, so quickly that his head spun on his empty stomach. He straightened his crumpled t-shirt and shuffled over to the door. He looked at the door handle before he took a deep breath and pulled the door open. The person on the door mat looked up startled. He didn't say anything and neither did she for a moment. He heald out a hand to pull her up and with a small smile she accepted it and got to her feet. She brushed off her skirt and picked up her bag all in silence before looking at him, taking him in. With a small frown and an even smaller smile she finally spoke.

"George."

George looked at her properly and met her eyes. This was the first person he had seen in so long. He stepped to the side and let her into the flat. She looked around and set her bag on the sofa. She walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains. George made to stop her but his voice wouldn't work. Light streamed through the room and he squinted in response to the intrusion. He blinked and looked at her properly in the summer morning light. She too looked crumpled and creased. Her eyes were red like his and she looked eternally tired.

"Are you alright." George asked. His voice was scratchy and quiet because he hadn't used in so long. He looked at her and saw her smiling.

"I should be asking you that. I'm not the one who lost - lost a brother and locked myself in the house." She stumbled over her sentance but finished quickly. George looked at her. At the mention of brother she had looked down and her face had twisted.

"Yeah." He croaked again. "But you and - "

He couldn't say his name.

"Him." She helped him and took a step forward. George realised he matched her action and stepped towards her aswell.

"Yeah." He spoke softly. "You had something. You - you -"

"Loved him." She sighed. They were close enough now that George could touch her and he reached out to hold her hand. He didn't know why but he just did it. She smiled at his attempt to comfort her and held his hand back.

"Yeah you did." George muttered and she looked at him. Her eyes watered and a tear spilt over the edge of her lashes. George reached up and brushed it away. She held his hand on her cheek and he felt her skin go hot. She lent into him and quickly kissed his lips. She paused for a moment and kissed him again, this time longer.

"Angelina." George mumbled as he pulled away. He knew that this was wrong.

She started at her name and let go of his hand. George shook his head and grabbed it back again, not allowing her to leave.

"Please." She murmured and pressed her lips to his again. George let his eyes close. Let everything melt away. His family, his friends, the weather and the state of his flat, the shop downstairs and the hungry feeling in his stomach. He focused on her lips on his, on her hands on his chest, the gentle pressure she exerted on him as she walked them to the sofa, the softness of her skin under his fingertips. As she undressed him and he her the feelings that it was wrong went away, he didn't care, he was focused on her and what she was doing to him. He found relief in it all. But never, at any moment did he forget that he was dead.

_please review :) chapter two should be up soon. xx_


	2. Wholehearted Mess

**Chapter Two**

**Angelina**

**A Wholehearted Mess**

The June sun had stopped blaring through the windows by the time Angelina had woken up. George's arm was slung over her stomach and his chest over her shoulder. She was sandwiched between his pale hot body and the scratchy fabric of the old sofa they were lying on. She moved slowly and quietly but it made no difference as George was fast asleep. It was as if he hadn't actually had a good nights sleep in some time, no matter how long he hadn't left the house for. He looked skinny and pale as he lay there. She pulled on her clothes quickly, keeping her eyes on George, making sure he didn't wake up as she pulled on her jumper or her underwear. He was still asleep when she had made herself presentable. She walked around the flat, avoiding the closed door that she knew was Fred's. The kitchen was dirty and dishes littered the benches and sink. His room was messy and the whole flat was dark. Angelina went around the rooms, pulling the curtains open and waving her wand cleaning the place up. It took her less than five minutes to have the flat looking normal but it would take manual cleaning to make it look nice. She picked up a cloth and soaked it in the sink and methodically wiped all the surfaces she could see. She loaded the muggle washing machine with clothes and switched it on. The gentle hum of the machine filled her mind as she stacked glasses into the cupboards and slotted cutlery into the right spot in the drawers. The distraction of housework kept her mind off what she had just done, even if it was only for a short time of twenty minutes. Angelina picked up her bag and slipped on her shoes in the living room. She found a blanket in George's room and threw it over him. He had rolled over onto his stomach and his hand lay on the floor. She turned and walked quickly out of the front door. Outside she took a deep breath and descended the stairs and walked out into the bright and bustling Diagon Alley.

The Leaky Cauldron was packed, it was tea time and she could see groups of friends and family's in for dinner or a drink. She pushed herself through throngs of people and finally reached the fireplace. As she waited in line for the Floo she began to shake. The past hour and a half came back to her in flashbacks. She wanted to be at home already. Her stomach turned and her legs felt weak. She watched the flames turn green and a man spin into the grate. She grabbed the pot of powder and threw it into the flames. The emerald fire licked her ankles as she stepped in. She deliberated a moment whether to go to her flat or to go home to her parents house in the country. She saw out of the corner of her eye a young man tap his feet impatiently before she said clearly her destination.

She stumbled into her parents living room and looked around. She could hear her mother in the kitchen fixing dinner and her father in the dining room setting the table.

"Angelina?" Came a voice. "That you?"

"Yeah." Angelina called out, her voice breaking as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'll be down in a minute."

Angelina ran up the stairs to her bedroom and dropped her bag on her bed. It was hitting her now what she had just done. Out of her bedroom she could see the red stripes of sky as the sun set but she knew that it wouldn't be dark for a number of hours. She grabbed a towel from the hallway closet and went into the bathroom, locking the door and pulling off her clothes quickly. She stepped into the shower, not waiting for it to warm up and she shivered against the frigid water. But she stayed under the spray, letting it run down her skin and into her hair. Tears coursed down her cheeks as the water heated up and became bearable for her skin. She sobbed as she thought about Fred and George. Fred had been her first and only love. And he was gone, and she had just had sex with his brother because he looked like him. She felt dirty and as if she had betrayed Fred. She could see his face when she closed her eyes. She could feel his arms around her as she lay in bed at night. And now, she could feel George's hands over her skin, feel his lips on her face and neck. She lent against the tiles and slid down into the bath. She let her head drop into her hands and the water pounded her back as she cried.

Back in her room Angelina felt numb. The towel wrapped around her was damp and offered no warmth. Her curtains were still open and she felt self conscious even though all she could see were trees and fields. She sat on her bed and didn't bother to dry her dripped hair or get changed. Instead she sat for who knows how long shivering until her mother called her.

"Angelina." The call came and Angelina silently opened the door to hear her properly. "There's someone here to see you, and dinner is in the oven if you want some."

Angelina sighed and thought about pretending to be ill so the person would go away. She could nearly guess it was Katie seeing if she was alright and if she wanted to go out. She hesitated for a moment before she called back.

"Send them up."

Angelina pulled a jumper over her head and a pair of pyjama bottoms. She threw the towel into the hamper in the corner of her room and pulled a brush through her hair. There was a tentative knock on the door and Angelina spun around. Katie would never knock to come into the room. All the air left her chest as she saw who was in the doorway. George stared at her with wide eyes and a guilty expression.

"George." Angelina choked out and ran her hand through her hair. She wished she had pretended to be ill. George stepped into her room and closed the door behind him with a faint click.

"I just wanted to talk to you," George paused and looked at the floor as he spoke. "About today."

"Ok." Angelina spoke quietly. "Maybe later, I don't really feel well and we can meet up maybe tomorrow and get a drink and -"

She was rambling and George cut her off.

"No now." He said, a determined edge to his voice.

"Oh." Angelina murmured and sat down on the edge of her bed, her stomach somersaulted and her face was set in a worried frown. George sat in the chair that sat at her desk and looked at her.

"I just wanted to say that maybe what we did was wrong. And a mistake and we shouldn't."

Angelina looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes.

"I feel, I don't know how I feel anymore." George spoke quietly, his eyebrows tilting in a frown and he looked at his feet again. Angelina felt a wave of pity wash over her as she took him in. He stood up and paced for a second before turning and staring at her.

"Neither do I." She spoke quietly not meeting his eyes.

"I just keep thinking that I've betrayed him. What happened was wrong and I don't know what to do. It's not as if I can undo it, or apoligise to him. I want to believe that where ever he is he is still a someone or something, that he is still alive in some other world or heaven or place where he's watching over us. That's what people say, that people still exist in an after world. I want that to be true, but if it is." George cried, he sat down beside her on the bed and buried his head in his hands as he continued to speak. "If it is true then that means he knows. He knows what happened today and he's angry and upset. He loved you so much and did forever and I've went and had silly sex. I slept with his girlfriend and enjoyed it. I don't know what to do."

Angelina felt tears well in her eyes and she rubbed George's hair as he shook. He leaned into her and buried his face into her neck. She felt his tears roll down her skin as she wrapped her arms around him and inhaled. He had showered just like she had. He was wearing a clean shirt aswell. She smiled at his attempt to look good. She rested her head against his hair and closed her eyes.

"Tell me what to do." George pleaded. His voice was broken and small like a childs. Angelina felt her heart shudder at the sound and she gripped his arm tighter into a hug.

"I really don't know." She muttered softly and sighed as he began to shake with his sobs.

please review :)


	3. Slow Night, So Long

Chapter Three

**George**

**Slow Night, So Long**

It was dark when he woke up. The window was open and the room was balmy with the hot June night. Angelina was asleep beside him in the bed. She had kicked off her covers and he could see she was still fully dressed. He was too and he pulled himself into a sitting position pulling off his jumper in the heat. A bead of sweat rolled down his back and he sighed into the almost silent night air. His throat felt sore and dry and his face felt swollen. He could remember crying and he felt a faint embarrassed blush work its way up his neck and onto his cheeks. He would've laughed at himself if he didn't feel so bad. He looked to his right and looked at Angelina again. She was breathing softly but deeply. She was fast asleep and her skin shone in the strip of moonlight that had made its way through the curtains on her window. He untangled his legs from the duvet that covered them and made his way as quietly as he could across the bedroom floor and out into the hallway. He had been in Angelina's house before but never in the darkness it was in now and he tried to feel his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. He lit his wand once he had made it far enough away from the bedrooms. It shone brightly and he easily made his way down the staircase but when he got to the ground floor he could see a slice of yellow light making its way below the kitchen door.

"Nox." George whispered and he was emmersed in darkness until he pushed the door open. An aging man sat at the table, a mug in his hand. He was staring at it and a series of candles sat around the room making the room glow and shimmer as the flames flickered. George was reminded strongly of Hogwarts at Halloween.

"Hello son." The man smiled warily as he looked up.

"Hello Mr Johnson." George said nervously and hesitated by the door.

"Have a seat." Angelina's father smiled at him and waved his wand. A teapot floated over to the table with a mug. "Do you take sugar?"

"Just milk." George murmured as he sat down opposite him. The man nodded and a bottle of milk floated over too. George picked up the milk and poured it into the cup as the teapot poured itself. They sat in silence for a moment and George sipped the roasting hot tea.

"I'm sorry Mr Johnson." George finally spoke and Mr Johnson shook his head.

"Call me Sam." He said, his voice was slow and casual as George always remembered it.

"Ok." George cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for staying over. I don't really know what happened." George swallowed, he was sorry for a lot of things.

"It's quite alright." Sam sighed and set his mug down. "Angelina came home upset tonight. She's upset nearly every day but she tries to hide it."

George looked at Sam as he ran his finger around the lip of his mug.

"I mean during the war she had a better time of it, it's sometimes hard to believe it. We were all busy trying to live through the war and fight in the resistance and it was nice to pretend that it wasn't killing her what was happening. But she knew so many people that were involved. You and your brother particularly. For protection we told her to distance herself and she tried but I knew that every so often she would slip back into Diagon Alley and see Fred or go to an Order meeting. She was getting pulled further and further into that world and her mother and I wanted to protect her so much. We tried pushing her towards the muggle world, asking her to stay with muggle relatives and friends but she wouldn't go. She would pretend to make us feel better."

Sam paused and cast a glance at George.

"And then the Battle happened." He said gravely, his voice slowing, edged with sorrow. "She was at home when it happened. She came running downstairs babbling about a coin and how it was all happening now and she tore out of the kitchen throwing floo powder everywhere. And we had no idea what was happening. Then we got the owl to come to the castle. It was nearly a day later and she hadn't returned. We feared the worst of course." Sam stopped and George watched as he remembered that night not so long ago. He blinked once and continued. "So we went to Hogwarts and she was empty. She was just a shell of a person sitting on a chipped bench in the Great Hall. She was surrounded by so many dirty and exhausted people. Covered in dirt and blood and sweat. Her robes were torn and she was cut all over. But worst of all she didn't look like my little girl anymore. She had seen much more than I ever had and it had changed her. We of course found out about Fred. She didn't tell us, she hardly spoke at all. We pulled her away from the table and led her to a Floo that was working and brought her home. She showered and ate dinner and slept for the first while. She wrote letters and spoke quietly to Katie when Katie came to check on her. Then about a week later she snapped out it. She cut her hair and started to wear it out of her braids. She stayed at her flat in London more and every time she came home she was bright and cheerful but if you looked closer you could see that she wasn't sleeping and hardly eating. Her eyes were red and when she thought you weren't looking, her smile would drop and she would look dreadfully sad. I just want her to be happy again."

George stayed silent and watched as Sam brought his mug to his lips and drank deeply from it before pouring more from the teapot into it. George stifled a yawn.

"Go back to bed." Sam told him. "I won't be in any form for good conversation tonight."

"Thank you Mr Johnson." George nearly whispered and took a final gulp from his mug before leaving it on the table and walking out of the kitchen door. He closed the door and lit his wand before jumping in shock as Angelina stood a few feet from the doorway. Her eyes red from unshed tears.

"You heard that?" George whispered and Angelina nodded silently. "Do you want to talk to him?"

She shook her head and reached out, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs. She led him into her room and breathed out deeply. George watched her as she dropped his hand but didn't move any further away from him. She turned around sharply and kissed him. George frowned.

"Angelina." He whispered, conscious of the time and how close they were to Angelina's parents room. "We can't - I can't."

Angelina looked at him and George felt his resolve break. "Fred wouldn't want you to be unhappy." He spoke so quietly he was even suprised that she heard him.

"Nor you." Angelina breathed. Her breath hit his face and he sighed quietly.

"In some twisted way do you think he approves?" George asked, the thought making him smile. Angelina let out a flat laugh.

"Maybe he does." Angelina nodded. George finally let her kiss him again and let himself be pulled into it. His hand ran through her shorter hair. He had a new perspective of the new style she was wearing it. It was shorn just above her shoulder and it was wavy from her shower. She was hurting just as much as he was and suddenly as she ran her hands over his shoulders and down his back he felt selfish and silly. Plenty people felt the death of his twin hard just like him. He was going to have to rectify his slip into isolation of the last month. She pushed him towards her bed and he waved his wand creating a silencing spell around them. She pulled off her jumper and kissed him hard. George let himself go with the flow, enjoying the feeling of her hands on his skin and her lips on his own, but neither of them believed the conversation they just had.

_thanks for reading, and please review :)_


	4. Science Of Fear

_Thanks for the reviews :) I really appreciate it. Enjoy :)_

**Chapter Four**

**Angelina**

**Science Of Fear**

Her alarm went off early the next morning. Angelina got up immediately and pulled on her clothes quickly. She brushed her hair and her teeth before going to wake George up. She stood at the end of the bed staring at George, he had her blankets pulled to his waist and his pale freckily back was exposed to her as he curled himself into a ball in the middle of the bed. She figured that he must have moved when she was in the bathroom. She didn't really want to wake him up. She didn't want to face him again. He reminded her painfully of Fred but somehow in her heart she like that. She knew that Fred would forever live on in his twin brother. George brought up memories that she had nearly forgotten. Tiny things reminded her and she nearly had to sit down with the vivid flashbacks. How George slept made her think of the time she and Fred had escaped one Hogsmede weekend and ended up loosing their virginity to each other. He had smelt like grass and tasted of pumpkin juice and they had awkwardly navigated their way, bumping heads and blushing whenever they caught each others eyes. She smiled at the memory and tried to forget it before she would cry over it. To distract herself she placed her palms on George's bare shoulders and shook him enough to wake him. He muttered something incoherently and tried to go to sleep again. She pushed his warm skin again and his eyes fluttered open. Her stomach fluttered as she stared at the exact image of Fred's eyes. George gave her a strange look and she blinked, moving her eye line away from him. Neither of them spoke as he dressed and they were still silent as they made their way downstairs. Awkward didn't begin to describe the morning Angelina was having, but she didn't want to dwell on it until she was far away from the root of the problem. They reached the bottom of the stairs and George finally spoke.

"Breakfast?" He asked her, his stomach rumbling at his suggestion. Angelina smiled at him, he was cute, his hair was tousled still and she shivered involuntarily as he brushed past her to reach the kitchen. She thought she saw him smirk but she was distracted by her mother, who was making porridge at the stove. Her father wasn't there, which eased the tension in Angelina's shoulders considerably.

"Oh." Her mother smiled at them as they walked into the kitchen. "You're both up early."

"Yeah." Angelina said and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl. Out of the corner of her eye she could see George standing awkwardly by the doorway. "I have to go to work and George has to -"

She trailed off and George blushed from embarrassment. Technically George hadn't stepped foot outside his flat for the past month until yesterday so he had nothing really planned. He cleared his throat quietly and stepped forward. Angelina felt herself smile at him. It was a reflex, she couldn't help it.

"I'm going to see if I can open the shop again." He spoke quickly and quietly. Angelina knew her face was surprised so she rearranged it into an encouraging grin. He smiled softly and looked back at his feet. He looked nervous again and his face was still pink.

"Oh." Angelina's mother smiled. "That's lovely George. My nephew loves all your stuff. When we babysat him at Christmas you had be careful that he didn't give you one of those Godric awful sweets that made you vomit."

Behind her George fought to stifle his laugh but he couldn't hold it and he let out a sharp burst of laughter. Angelina giggled and hugged her mother who was smiling at them both.

"I'll be home later." She told her and stepped back towards George.

"In time for dinner?" She asked as she turned back to the pot on the stove. George cleared his throat again and both of them turned to him.

"Actually I was thinking that maybe Angelina and I would go out for dinner." George spoke, more to Angelina's mother as if he was asking for permission than to Angelina. Angelina looked to him and smiled.

"You were?" She couldn't help asking. George blushed and gave her a curt nod.

"Oh." Her mother smiled and patted Angelina on the shoulder. "That's a wonderful idea."

"Yeah." Angelina agreed, her mothers hand felt warm and encouraging on her shoulder. "That is a nice idea."

George smiled at Mrs Johnson and then turned to Angelina, his smile widening as she nervously fiddled with her hair. He had noticed she had developed the habit.

"Well." Angelina said to break the silence, her voice on a higher octave than when she had arrived in the kitchen. She felt a little flustered now. "I better go to work."

"Ok dear." Her mother smiled at Angelina and placed a kiss onto her forehead. "I'll see you later then."

Angelina nodded at her and awkwardly walked across the kitchen to George who stepped back and allowed her to walk to the living room first. Angelina smiled at his gesture and she knew that her mother would appreciate his gentlemanly ways too. They walked together into the living room.

"What was that?" Angelina asked him as she reached for the pot of Floo powder that sat on the fireplace. She couldn't help it, the words tumbled out of her mouth as he stood with his heels on the hearth.

"That was me asking you out." George laughed at himself. "I'm quite surprised, I don't know what came over me."

Angelina smiled at him. "I don't know either."

George gave her a charming smile and Angelina felt a giggle escape from the back of her throat. George's grin grew at her action. She blinked a few times, her mind spinning from her conflicting emotions and she stepped onto the hearth beside George.

"So what are we gonna do?" She asked, a small flirtatious smile unconsciously creeping onto her face. She mentally scolded herself when George's eyebrows rose. She was slipping into her old routine with Fred.

"I dunno yet." George smiled at her. "It's all part of the fun, right?" His voice gave away the nervousness in the question.

"Yeah." Angelina reassured him and handed the pot out to him. He took a handful and looked at it in his hand before dropping it back into the small pot that sat on the mantelpiece.

"My flat was took off the network." He explained to Angelina and threw the powder into the fire which blazed emerald .Stepping in George murmured. "I'll meet you tonight at seven?"

"Yeah." Angelina smiled at him. "See you then."

"Bye." He smiled softly at her and spun in the flames. Once he left Angelina took a deep breath. This was spiralling into something other than quick sex. They had only just spoken for the first time in months yesterday. She had felt so sick about what they had done when she had came home yesterday but now she had butterflies in her stomach at the prospect of dinner with him. She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to calm herself, she reached for the pot of Floo powder when her mother spoke.

"Angelina." She said softly from the doorway. Angelina looked over her shoulder and smiled weakly at her mother.

"Yeah mum?" Angelina responded and watched as her mother walked into the living room and stood in front of her.

"You shouldn't worry about this." She said with a wise smile. "Whatever is going on between you and George, let it make you happy."

"But." Angelina started and stopped. She ran her fingers through the Floo powder and grabbed a handful. "I have to go now."

Her mum frowned at her and pulled her into a tight hug. "No one will think anything less of you. Do what makes you feel good." She gave her one last squeeze and stepped back. Angelina smiled at her, she felt slightly better and slowly she turned to the fire and flooed to the Ministry.

On the lift to her office Angelina ate her apple and thought of her predicament. She was sure that she wouldn't be able to concentrate all day anyway thinking about him and the thought of trying to scratch out reports all day onto cheap parchment and dealing with annoying co-workers that constantly sent her irritating violet memos made her feel slightly sick. She stepped out into the main hallway and followed it until she reached the room where her desk was situated. She shared the room with a few other people and they had all managed to get to work before her. Angelina dropped her bag onto her desk and relaxed back in her chair, finishing her apple before throwing it successfully into the bin at the other side of the room, her Quidditch skills shining through. A few of her co-workers sent her disgruntled glares but Angelina was oblivious as she automatically pulled the first file off the pile and grabbing her quill to start writing reports on it. She scanned the paper and let her fingers copy the words without really seeing them. Her mind instead wandered to the pale skin of George and how his strong arms held her last night. She could see his wide eyes as he stepped out of the kitchen. The candlelight glow had made them whiter than usual. She remembered the concern in them, the worry and the care they held. It had all spiralled from there. She determined that it was this concern that made her do it. Made her kiss him and wrap her arms around him and let him undress her. For the first time since the war and the Battle she felt cared for. Finally someone knew how to help her. And the last thing she expected was it to be George. Grunting in frustration she scratched out the last word she had written. The parchment was full of mistakes because she wasn't paying attention. She glanced at the clock on the wall and announced to those in the office.

"I'm taking an early lunch." They looked up at her but none of them awknowledged her except for an eye roll or narrowed look. But Angelina wasn't really bothered, so she grabbed her jacket and bag and left her office in search of some new perspective.

Diagon Alley was bustling as usual so Angelina had to push her way through the crowds of people. She made it a point to avoid the huge joke shop in the middle of the street and wandered down a side alley to a door hidden between two shops. She knocked on it and after a few moments the door swung open.

"Hey Angelina." Katie chirped brightly. "How are you? Come in."

Angelina smiled at her best friend and walked over the threshold. Katie's flat was up a thin set of stairs but opened up to fill the space over the fruit shop below. Book sat on Katie's coffee table and Angelina realised that she was studying.

"Sorry." Angelina apologised as Katie flicked her wand at the kettle, making it nearly whistle immediately. "Are you busy?"

"No no." Katie shrugged. "Exams start next week but I need a break anyway."

Angelina smiled at her and sat down on the squishy sofa. Katie disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared moments later with two cups of tea and a box of biscuits. She bit into a garibaldi and smirked at her friend.

"Something's different." She announced and Angelina blushed involuntarily. Katie let out a tiny squeal. "A boy?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Angelina sighed, "Sort of."

"Sort of?" Katie giggled. "What sort of?"

Angelina rolled her eyes and fiddled with the strap of her bag. "It's complicated. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing." She admitted. It felt odd to her to say it out loud. Katie frowned, she could tell this was bothering Angelina now.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her fingers cradling the cup of tea in her hands.

"I could be making a huge mistake." Angelina said, dodging the inevitable announcement. Katie's frown deepened.

"Just tell me." She half whined and sipped at the hot drink.

"It's George." Angelina said in rush and Katie nearly choked on her drink.

"George!" She exclaimed and nearly slammed her mug down on the coffee table. "Weasley? As in George and Fr-"

She stopped abruptly and winced. Angelina sighed and sat back in the seat. Katie took a deep breath and calmed herself. Angelina could tell that she was realising the problems Angelina was encountering. They were silent for a few moments until Katie broke it by speaking.

"I thought George wasn't coming out of his flat?" She murmured and Angelina couldn't tell if she was thinking out loud or if it was a legitimate question. "Are you ok with this?"

Angelina looked up at her and knew that it was a question directed at her. Angelina shrugged.

"I honestly don't know." She mumbled. "Part of me feels guilty, but I also feel great because of him. He reminds me of Fred, but I haven't been able to work out if I feel worse because of that or better."

Katie stared at her for a moment. But Angelina continued.

"But then part of me thinks he's charming in his own right. I like him as George, not as Fred." Angelina sighed and let her chin drop into her palm.

"It's quite messed up. I don't really know what to do."

Katie nodded and smiled at her. "Do what makes you happy." She finally spoke. "And who cares what other people think. If you like George because he's George then go for it, and so what if he reminds you of Fred - I pick up a broom and I'm reminded of him."

Angelina sighed and shook her head.

"I really don't know." She mumbled and Katie frowned.

"When will you see him next?" She asked her.

"Tonight, he's bringing me out for dinner." Angelina answered and Katie smiled.

"Just talk to him about it tonight. Say you want to take it slow or something, just wait until you figure it all out in your head." Katie instructed her. "I'm sure he won't mind."

Angelina smiled and drained her cup, her early lunch break was almost over. "Thanks Katie."

"No problem." Katie grinned at her and walked her to the door. "And Floo me later, I want to hear everything that happens!"

Angelina laughed and set off into the busy Alley again to get back to work, a little weight lifted from her shoulders.


	5. Turn On Me

**Chapter Five**

**George**

**Turn On Me**

The shop was full of broken and out of date products. It smelt of spilt love potions and souring puking pastilles. It was dusty and dark. Dirt on the windows blocked out the light from outside and the lights on the ceiling had fizzled out when George and switched them on. Upon walking through the wreckage he felt slightly sick at the thought of clearing it all up but nevertheless he pulled on a pair of muggle cleaning gloves and set to work. He started closest to the front door. Methodically picking up the large shards of glass and and broken pieces of wood that littered the floor area. He filled bag after bag with debris and after he had finished you could see some of the dirty floor. He salvadged what he could of the produce, but it was hard to find any among the expired joke wands that had turned into rubber chickens or bunches of flowers. A batch of love potions had turned to a sticky paste and leaked out of the bottles and over shelves. There was a pink puddle of it on the floor and George's foot would get stuck in it as he walked past. It took nearly an hour of scraping and rubbing and using spells to remove it off the tiles. He worked quickly and through lunch so by late afternoon he had cleared the majority of the shop. He threw out the bags of rubbish into the alleyway behind the shop and repaired most of the broken shelves and windows. All he had to do now was actually physically wash the place. It still reeked of rotton magic jokes and dust. He checked his watch casually as he stood breathing hard infront of the front window. Through the dirt he could tell it was late evening. His watch confirmed that it was after six. Leaving the shop in its half cleaned state, he ran up the stairs to the flat. He quickly washed and found something respectable to wear before running out of the house to meet Angelina.

The day of cleaning hadn't allowed him a lot of time to think as he scrubbed and sorted through the disaster site. But he had determined a number of things. Number one, he was crazy, he had spent the last month lying in his flat in the dark and eating dry cereal three times a day and suddenly he was up and having sex and eating out in London. Number two, he had ignored his family for the aforementioned month and they were going to be angry when they found out that he was chilling with Angelina - his dead twin's ex girlfriend. Number three he was having sex with his dead twin's ex girlfriend. The day had turned cool as George negotiated past the last of the shoppers in Diagon Alley as he rushed to meet Angelina on time. When he got there she was already standing by the door of the Leaky Cauldron, leaning against the window. She was wearing a purple dress that hit just before her knee and a grey cardigan. Her hair was straighter than it was before and heald away from her face with a purple headband nestled somewhere in her thick black hair. George smiled at her and she looked at him brightly. He walked up to her and automatically reached to touch her arm. They did a little awkward jerk of the head as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. Instead they bumped noses and he laid his lips on her eye. Angelina laughed nervously and stepped back. George was reddening and Angelina felt suddenly self conscious on the street with him. People were staring at them as they passed, no doubt mistaking George for Ron - who had earned quite a celebrity status in the wizarding world.

"Where are we for then?" She asked, getting them to move down the street.

"I thought we could go to that Italian place." George spoke and squinted in the watery evening light. Angelina cleared her throat awkwardly.

"That closed just after Christmas." She frowned and watched as George blanched. The place he was thinking of was the cheapest upmarket restuarant on the Alley. Angelina felt a pang of pity but she didn't mind at all that he couldn't afford anything fancier. "We can just go to The Leaky Cauldron, I heard they got a new chef and he's brilliant."

"Are you sure?" George asked, obvious relief washing over him.

"Yeah." She smiled and linked her arm through his. "It'll be nice."

"Yeah it will." George confirmed and walked her through the door she was standing beside. They lapsed into awkward silence as they walked through the door to the The Leaky Cauldron. They discovered that the pub was quite full but George spotted some free tables around the pub. Tom led them to a table in the middle of the bar and they sat down. Angelina took off her cardigan and George surveyed the menu when he felt a strong tap on his shoulder. George looked up and dropped his menu onto the table in slight shock.

"Oh hey Ron." George spoke first staring up at his furious brother.

"Oh hey Ron." Ron snapped critically and glanced at Angelina who was looking at them both slightly wide eyed. "Hey Georgie. What's new?" The sarcasm hit George in the chest and he winced. Behind Ron he could see Hermione who looked slightly embarrassed as people started to turn around. But he could see also concern in her features as she watched Ron's back. George realised suddenly how much Ron was affected by his own disappearance. He looked back at Ron who was glaring at him.

"I'd prefer if you'd check in once in a while, reply to any of your concerned family's letters or just an odd shout through your door to make sure you're still breathing. It would be nice to see my mother break down everyday because she has a son dead and not because she doesn't know if her other son has went the same direction." Ron spat the words at him loudly and everyone in the bar had quietened to watch them. George had never seen the place so full and silent at the same time. He was pulled from his observations when Ron spoke again. "But it's alright, I'm glad to see that you can find time in your oh so busy schedule to wine and dine those who are obviously more important than your family. I hope you enjoy your night."

Ron turned on his heel and stormed past Hermione and out of the bar. Hermione cast a quick and polite smile at them both and followed him hastily. George turned back to his menu slightly stunned. He could see Angelina do the same but he saw the embarrassment and shame in her eyes as she read the meal choices. The rest of the patrons broke out into a hush of frenzied whispers and George closed his eyes. The three things that he had poured over in his head all day had all became exposed in Ron's one minute outburst to a wide range of the magical community. It wouldn't be long until everyone knew his business. George opened his eyes and involuntary met Angelina's deep brown ones.

"I think we should get out of here." She said, aware of the people around her staring and whispering.

"Ok." George nodded and set his menu on the table. He was more than happy to escape the gossiping patrons. He rose to his feet and held out his hand for Angelina. She looked at him for moment, a long silent second that he stared at his hand holding his breath. He needed her to hold his hand, to reassure him that he wasn't making a stupid mistake and that there was some hope of her sticking with him through this. He watched as her hand slipped into his and smiled as her fingers interlocked with his. He turned and without meeting anyones eye yet keeping his head held high, they strode out of the Leaky Cauldron.

Outside on the street they ran into Ron again. Hermione was leaning against the wall of a shop across the pathway as Ron paced. They both looked up as George and Angelina appeared.

"Oh." Angelina said almost as if she didn't mean to and she stopped short. She pulled her hand from his and fidgeted with her bag in her hands. Hermione stared at them both and laid a hand on Ron's shoulder which he unceremonously threw off. George saw Hermione's face frown before it slipped into impassive and she stood against the wall again.

"Ron." George spoke and stepped towards his brother. Ron snorted and stared at him.

"What?" Ron asked him and stepped forward. "Came to defend yourself? To make up some excuse for being an asshole?"

"Ron I only left the flat yesterday." George said seriously. "And I've since realised what an arse I actually was."

"Good." Ron agreed. "And number one on the list of your priorities was to get some action in the bedroom department?"

Behind him Angelina looked away nervously.

"No." George sighed. "Look, let's go to the shop and we'll talk about this."

"No thanks." Ron shook his head. He looked suddenly uncomfortable. Hermione had a concerned expression again. Ron shook his head resolutely and George sighed.

"Fine." George shrugged. "I'll see you later then."

"Hold on." Ron said indignantly. "You can't just walk off!"

"Yeah I can." George told him. "I'm not going to fight with you on the street. I'm not going to fight with you at all. You need to accept what's done is done and I can't change that."

Ron glared at him and strode forward. His fist came into contact with George's cheek and nose. George glared through the pain at Ron who looked furious. He swung back automatically and smashed his hand into Ron's face. Ron's hands were on his and his on Ron's. They tumbled and George rolled over so he was on top. He punched him again while Ron flung themselves over so he was now on top. Hermione and Angelina were shouting at them. Hermione pleading them to stop and Angelina telling them they were idiots. George would've laughed if he wasn't the one who was rolling around the cold cobble stones with his brother who was punching him every so often. George grabbed Ron by the throat and Ron's eyes widened. Ron brought his hands up to shoulder height, his nose was bleeding and his hands were red and battered. Hermione screamed and Angelina reached forward and grabbed George's arm.

"Don't." She said forcefully. "Don't be stupid. Let go of him now."

George slackened his grip and Hermione pulled a stunned Ron from his loose fingers. Hermione glared at George as Ron stumbled back and walked backwards into the wall behind them.

"You should be ashamed at yourself George Weasley." Hermione snapped at him as Angelina pulled him to his feet. She was glaring at him too. George swallowed and looked at Ron who was trying to staunch the flow of blood from his nose. There was a gash on his forehead that was bleeding heavily too.

"Never." Hermione warned him. "Never wrap your hands around his neck again. Never touch him." George felt himself nod but he never took his eyes off of Ron as his little brother wiped away the blood and tears from his face.


	6. Take It Slow

**Chapter Six**

**Angelina**

**Take It Slow**

George limped back to his flat. Angelina walked beside him, her fingers on his elbow in some sort of comforting action. She didn't really think it was working by the expression he was wearing. Hermione had shouted her lungs out at George before she turned on her heel fixed Ron's broken nose with a loud crack and pulled him into a Side Along Apparation. George had stared at the spot for a full minute staring at the spot they had disappeared from before he turned and walked towards the shop. He had held his hand out for Angelina to take it but she didn't, she just walked beside him. Her pace slow to keep up with him. He had let out a strangled gasp halfway up the path so she had reached for his hand but instead got his elbow. They walked awkwardly slowly until they reached the door. He unlocked it and she helped him up the stairs to the flat. He sat down on the sofa in silence and Angelina went over to the bathroom to get a cloth. She came back to the living room and handed it to him. He held it to his face and thanked her softly.

"I don't suppose you have any plasters?" She asked him. "I'm no good at fixing wounds."

George gave out a small laugh and sat back against the back of the sofa holding the damp cloth to his forehead.

"I doubt it." He sighed and closed his eyes as he let his head rest against the cushions. "I don't think it's that deep anyway."

"That's ok then." She spoke quietly and sat back beside him. "I better be going soon."

George's eyes snapped open and he shook his head. "Stay. Please."

Angelina sighed and looked at him sadly.

"George I can't do this. I can't be that person that just has sex with you when you're upset." Angelina told him. George had closed his eyes again and his fingertips were white from the pressure of pressing the cloth to his head.

"George." Angelina sighed again. "Are you listening?"

"Yes." George whispered. "This thing, whatever it was is over isn't it?"

Angelina stayed silent. She honestly didn't know what she wanted anymore. She had been so certain this afternoon but after seeing Ron's reaction she wasn't so sure.

"I don't want it to be over." George continued to whisper, as if he wasn't allowed to speak any louder. "I don't know anything anymore."

"Neither do I." Angelina agreed with him and ran her fingers over his bruised knuckles. "But what happened tonight. Ron's right. This is weird."

"Forget about Ron. Forget about everybody. No one elses opinion matters." George's eyes snapped open and he stared at Angelina for a moment. "The past 24 hours have been so different. Before I let you into the flat yesterday my life was grey. Dark and hopeless. I didn't want to eat or live or think. But now, it's all different. I want to open the shop again, I want to make sure my family is alright. I want to see how my friends are. I want to know that you're ok. I want to spend time with you, go out for disasterous dinners with you, sit in the dark with you, do absolutely anything as long as it is with you. Angelina, I don't want this to be over."

Angelina felt herself getting lost in his eyes. They were a deep blue and full of a sudden passion.

"Me neither." Angelina whispered and lent forward. Her lips brushed across his. They were chapped and didn't move. She delicately pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. She tasted blood from where his lip had busted open. She felt him smile and couldn't help smiling back at him. She pulled back and blinked at him. He was smiling nervously at her again.

"We'll take it slow." Angelina told him. She knew that there had to be some ground rules now. Now that this had evloved into something. Now that she knew how George felt. He nodded quickly before wincing and pressing the cloth against his head again.

"Slow." He echoed and his smile grew wider. "Brilliant."

Angelina smiled at him and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"We're taking this slow, remember?" Angelina smiled at him. He looked confused for a moment and then shook his head.

"Yeah, slow. Not non exsistant." George niggled and Angelina giggled.

"I'm not having sex with you tonight George." She told him.

"Was the last time not good?" George asked quietly. His pale skin flaming. Angelina smirked.

"I'm not saying it wasn't." She muttered and lent down to kiss him again. George stood up with her and tried to keep kissing her but Angelina stepped back with a laugh. "It's just that if we're going to treat this like a proper relationship then you're just going to have to wait a wee while."

"While." George said faintly before grinning at her. "That's perfectly fine my sweet."

"My sweet." Angelina laughed and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. They hadn't had any dinner and her stomach was beginning to whine in protest.

"Too early for pet names?" George asked from the living room. The bleeding had stopped so he put the cloth down and turned to the fresh batch of letters on his coffee table. Angelina watched as he tore open the first one,

"Rent." He muttered. "A bill." Upon opening the third however he stopped and Angelina watched as he read it carefully. George sighed and tore off a piece of parchment off the end of one of the previous letters. He picked up a blunt quill that lay on the coffee table and scratched his reply. Angelina read it over his shoulder.

_Dear mum, I'll be there in time for dinner tomorrow. He paused for a second and began to write again. I'm bringing someone with me too. Love George. _

Angelina looked at him startled. He peered over his shoulder and saw her expression.

"You don't mind do you?" He asked her and Angelina felt her head shake no even though she was already feeling sick with nerves. "It's just I don't think I can handle it without you there."

Angelina sighed. Sometimes he was so sickly sweet.

"It's ok." She answered and smiled at him, she stifled a yawn behind the back of her hand.

"Do you want to go to bed?" George asked, Angelina rolled her eyes and George laughed. "Just to sleep." He clarified. "Promise."

Angelina saw his tentative smile and nodded. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

Angelina followed him to his bedroom. She stood awkwardly near the door as George walked to the opposite side of the room and pulled the curtains, blocking out the darkening sky. He turned round to her and gave her another nervous smile. He slowly pulled off his shirt and Angelina unzipped her dress. It fell to the floor and she caught George's eye again. She watched as he blushed and disappeared into a drawer.

"Do you want to sleep in this?" He asked and offered her a t-shirt. Angelina smiled at his thoughfulness.

"Yes please." She smiled and took the shirt from his hand, her skin brushing across his. Her fingers tingled and her stomach twisted as she pulled the fabric over her head. George pulled down the duvet and they both crawled in. Angelina yawned again and settled her head into the pillows. Closing her eyes softly she felt George's arm snake around her stomach and pull her close to his warm chest. Angelina felt a smile trace her lips just as she fell asleep.


	7. Now Or Never

**Chapter Seven**

**George**

**Now Or Never**

He stared at the ceiling. He had fell into a light sleep with Angelina when they had went to bed. It shouldn't have been hard for him staying asleep send he slept most of the day for the last month but instead he had woke up a few hours into the sleep. He turned his head to the side and saw that the clock on his bedside table said it was just after two in the morning. Angelina rolled over slightly in her sleep and George took this opportunity to pull his arm away from her. It was starting to cramp from the weight on it. He slipped gently out of the covers and pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of shoes. He felt full of energy as glanced at Angelina one last time and walked through the flat and downstairs to the shop. He flicked on the lights and the still disasterous shop appeared. He was reminded vividly of the nights when if he or Fred had had a bright idea and couldn't sleep. They would work all night on their ideas and finally crash into their beds around dawn, only to get up to open the shop as usual. George smiled as he walked past a bucket of fizzling fireworks, their garish colourful packages fading. George pulled his wand out and began the process of cleaning the shop again.

He was tired now, his arms and fingers ached from scrubbing. Skin was wrinkling from all the time spent using water. He had gotten used to the smell of disenfectant hours ago and was in his own little world as he polished the floor. George jumped as a hand fell onto his back. He spun around and smiled at a tired Angelina.

"Morning." She said to him. She was wearing her dress from last night and her hair looked slightly damp. "I better go home and change for today. I can't turn up like this."

"Why not?" George asked frowing. He pulled her closer and kissed her. She tasted of his toothpaste.

Angelina rolled her eyes and George couldn't help but laugh at her. He kissed her nose and let her go. She pulled on her cardigan and looked around the shop.

"It's looking really good." She complimented him. "It doesn't smell so musty anymore."

"An improvement." George laughed and dropped the sponge in his hand. Angelina gave a proud glance and kissed him again.

"I'll see you later." She promised. "It's after ten, you better go get some sleep before we go."

George nodded, his bed seemed like such a good idea now. They kissed once more before she stepped back.

"I really have to go now." Angelina told him. "I'll see you at five to 12."

"Ok." He nodded and lent in for another kiss. Angelina smirked and dodged his lips. George's face fell and with a sigh he picked up his sponge again.

"Keep up the good work." She smiled and disappeared out of the shop. George watched her leave and turned back to the work in hand.

Angelina met him at the bottom of the stairs to the flat at 11.55 on the dot. She was wearing a pretty set of dark green robes and her short hair was magically pulled straight and swept down across her forehead where it was pinned into place by a green clasp. She looked beautiful and George just wanted to stand and stare at her forever. She rolled her eyes at his greeting. He pulled her into a sort of hug and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you." George told her and his stomach flipped with her laugh.

"You saw me a few hours ago." She reminded him. "If you had stayed in bed with me last night you would've had more time with me."

George sighed and pulled her into another hug. "We can go back to bed now if you want."

"And blow off your mother?" She asked, her eyebrows raising as she took in the thought of angering an already upset Molly Weasley.

"I take your point." George backtracked and kissed her properly this time on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him as the kiss turned heated and she braced her against the wall in the front hall of the building. They pulled apart and breathed deeply.

"We better go." Angelina told him and he nodded numbly in response. Her soft lips landed on his again and her fingers disappeared into his hair, pulling it and messaging his head.

"Are you sure you don't want to go upstairs." George laughed when she pulled back again, gasping for breath. She grinned at him and gripped his hand. George pulled her close and turned on the spot, thinking hard of his childhood home.

They landed just outside the back gate to the Burrow. George kept Angelina's fingers tightly wrapped in his and pushed the gate open. George felt himself be enveloped by the security bounds still in place and Angelina slipped safely inside them after him. The Burrow appeared in front of him and George took a deep breath to steady himself. He was quite scared now at the prospect of seeing his family all at once after such a long time.

"What if they don't approve?" Angelina asked him as they walked slowly up the path to the door.

"Why wouldn't they?" George asked and out of the corner of his eye he saw Angelina's shoulders fall. He stopped walking and pulled her round to look at him. "Mum and dad never really knew to the extent of you and Fred really. And as for Ron, he was just angry, he'll get over it."

"Get over it." She asked skeptically and George nodded.

"Anyway, I thought we didn't care what people thought?"

"I suppose." Angelina muttered and squeesed his hands.

"You suppose correct." George smiled and pushed open the door that led into the kitchen. He pulled her inside and came face to face with his mother. There was a silent pause as his mother took him in before her face cracked into a large smile.

"Georgie." Mrs Weasley cooed and grabbed him into a hug. "It's been so long. Look how thin you are."

It was a half scold but her relief was too prominant in her tone for to be really strict. Her arms squeesed him tight and George felt Angelina's hand slip out of his own. George stood for a second before he let his arms wrap around her back. He felt her shake and as she pulled back he saw her wipe a tear from her cheek. She looked at him for another moment before she turned to Angelina, a smile on her face.

"Angelina!" She smiled and pulled Angelina into a hug. "It's lovely to see you dear." Her voice trailed off as she saw George grab her hand again and Angelina's fingers wrap around his. A faint frown set in her face. George cleared his throat and her eyes snapped upwards again taking in his determined face.

"Come in, come in." She smiled and ushered them into the kitchen. She pushed George into a seat at the table and pulled the kitchen door open to shout to the rest of the house. "Dinner's ready!"

Angelina sat beside him. He heard footsteps above him as people moved from the upstairs rooms to downstairs. The door to the living room opened and chatter filtered into the silent kitchen. Molly stared at George and Angelina for a moment before flicking her wand and plates shot out of the cupboard and landed on the table with ferocious speed. She threw a fertive glance back at George and set to work mashing the potatoes in a large saucepan. George tightened his fingers around Angelina's as the first red headed sibling entered the kitchen. He fought the urge to run into the garden and Apparate right then. Angelina gave him a wide eyed smile before turning to those coming into the kitchen.


End file.
